Survivor
by dominickscarisi
Summary: AU: Angelica Swan knew she was adopted and she knew that she was a witch since she was eight. What she didn't know was that she would become one of Harry Potter's best friends.


The Furse Manor was silent. The three occupants resting calmly, not even considering the looming threat lingering outside the wards.

Outside of the manor was the infamous Dark Lord. Accompanying him were some of his most faithful and ruthless servants. Bellatrix Lestrange stood to the Dark Lord's right, grinning like the deranged woman she was. The excitement of torturing and killing rushing through her bloodstream like a drug.

The Furse's were blood traitors and the newborn tainted by her mudblood mother. They all deserved what was coming. The Furse's were going to die a long, agonizing death like the vermins they were.

Sebastian Furse woke up alarmed. The wards were down. They were going to be attacked. He ripped the cover off himself, shocking a now awake Carolina. Both of them clutched their wands, ready to battle for their daughter.

"Sylas!" An aged house-elf appeared. "Take Angelica, hide her. Don't come out for anything." Carolina commanded, already halfway out of the bedroom.

"Of course, Mistress Carolina!" Sylas squeaked. The little house-elf knew exactly what the plan was. He was trained since birth to protect the Noble House of Furse. He disapparated towards little Angelica's nursery, where the one-year-old was sleeping softly. Sylas grabbed the emergency go-bag and picked Angelica up. The brunette baby cooed in response, gazing at the house-elf with her doe eyes.

Sylas could hear the sound of a fight in process downstairs. The sounds of the spells colliding against the ancient walls and furniture waking up the little Angelica. Her wails echoed off the stone walls and at the same time, he felt the ties to the elder Furse's being severed.

They were gone. Sebastian and Caroline were dead.

Sylas comforted little Angelica. The house-elves wrinkled hand soothing back her curly hair. He knew what to do now. Disapparating, he found himself in front of a small but charming house. With the basket and all the needed papers, Sylas laid her in the basket with several blankets making sure she was warm. He knocked on the green door, hoping to wake up whoever was indoors. This was a last resort and Sylas prayed to Lady Magic that everything would go as planned.

* * *

Charlie Swan woke to a start with the demanding knocking at the front door. He groggily made his way downstairs. Charlie bent down picking it up and almost dropping it back down in shock. Amongst the bundle of purple and white blankets was a small girl with a letter right on top. The letter seemed to be simple cream-colored paper with the elegant calligraphy in ivy green ink that said, Angelica Furse.

The Washington air nipped at his bare toes as he brought the baby inside. The warmth of the house greeted them both as he carefully pulled her out the basket.

She was too big to be a newborn but too small to be a toddler. Charlie wondered if she was a year old. He gently brushed back her mane of chocolate brown hair. Charlie noticed she had several freckles decorating her face. The freckles ran along cheeks and nose bridge, looking like stars against the darkness of the night.

Her eyes fluttered open revealing a pair of amber colored eyes. They were doe-like, innocent and not yet exposed to the harshness of the world.

Carefully balancing her against his hip, Charlie picked up the letter and opened. Inside was her birth certificate, a letter addressed to him and Angelica, a family picture, _and adoption papers?_

He opened the letter first.

 _ **Charlie Swan,**_

 _ **This may be strange, but my husband and I need you to take care of our little Angelica for us. You are reading this because we are dead. Simple as that. We have been killed by a terrorist in England but you do not have to know the details of that.**_

 _ **We need you to take her in, protect and care for her as if she were your own daughter. It may be too much to ask but we have faith that you will do all of those things. Every month you will be sent a check with your name in it. This money will be used to take care of any of Angelica needs.**_

 _ **On Angelica's eight birthday, someone will come to your house explaining to the smallest detail of what she is. At the age of ten, you will give her the letter addressed to her. Finally, at the age of eleven, Angelica will receive another letter. This one will be a school letter; one that will contain all her school information.**_

 _ **We truly hope this is not too much for you.**_

 _ **May wisdom and love always be with you,**_

 _ **Sebastian Furse and Carolina Reyes-Furse**_

Shocked to his very core, Charlie promised to himself to do all of that. Hastily he signed all the papers. He groaned and put his face in his hands.

He had to go shopping tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I finished school last week and I am now writing so many chapters for all the stories I am in the process of writing. This new fanfic is a crossover between Twilight and Harry Potter. The main fandom is Harry Potter since most of the story will be revolving around Hogwarts.** **My main character Angelica is my precious little baby, who I am already holding so dear to my hear. As always, the magical United States will be structured differently then what JKR has done. But don't worry Britain has been left alone. I have added ten years to all of the dates in the Harry Potter universe, except for the Riddle-era, so it can all correlate with the Twilight books.**

 **That is all and I hope everyone will enjoy this book as much as I have been enjoying writing. (Fair warning, Harry will not become friends with Ron and Hermione nor will he be sorted into Gryffindor.)**


End file.
